


Lazy Days

by Glimmerystarlight



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Breakfast, Fluff, Lazy Morning, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11519505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glimmerystarlight/pseuds/Glimmerystarlight
Summary: Nothing....that's the perfect thing to do on the rare occasion you and your boyfriends have a day off.





	Lazy Days

JJ took a deep breath in before opening his eyes. The scent of warm skin and sheets mixed to create a smell that JJ could only describe as “sleep”; it was sweet, although somewhat stale. His eyes fluttered open as he exhaled, his vision filling with a mess of blond hair. JJ smiled as he sat up, giving Yuri a fond look-over. He watched the blonde’s chest rise and fall softly with every peaceful breath, and had to choke down a chuckle as he noted how cat-like Yuri looked in his sleep. He knew how Yuri would respond to being woken up, especially if Yuri found out what the laughter was about. JJ decided to shift his focus to Otabek, who was curled up on the other side of him.

 

Otabek usually put forth a mysterious, brooding personality in public, but JJ decided awhile ago that anyone who had seen Otabek sleeping would have at least a glimpse into the softer Otabek that he and Yuri knew well. JJ smiled again, and then crawled off the foot of the bed, careful to not wake the two sleeping beauties.

 

As he reached the hallway, JJ was stuck with the sudden desire to make breakfast. He wasn’t a master chef or anything, but it would beat the usual bowl of cereal. He opened the fridge, peered inside, and triumphantly grabbed the eggs and bacon as he spotted them.

 

JJ put the bacon on first, and it didn’t take long for the smell to fill the whole apartment. As JJ was mixing the eggs, the scent of the bacon cooking brought Yuri and Otabek, still half-asleep, into the kitchen. JJ chuckled at the sight of his two favorite guys; both had messy hair, Yuri was rubbing his eyes, and Otabek was scratching his head. JJ wondered if he could ever get used to the gorgeous sight.

 

“What are you laughing at, asshole?” Yuri yawned. To an outsider, it would seem that Yuri truly hated JJ, but this trio knew that the word “asshole” was a term of endearment when Yuri used it on JJ (most of the time, anyway….Yuri would argue that he meant it a few times).

 

“Just a pretty sight, Chaton,” JJ replied, grinning and giving a wink. Yuri rolled his eyes in response, but the feigned annoyance quickly turned into a small smile as JJ went back to cooking. The nickname had flustered Yuri when JJ first started using it, but now it was commonplace. JJ had insisted on the nickname, even when Yuri had expressed his disgust with being called kitten (he was a tiger, dammit! A powerful, strong, Russian tiger!).

 

Yuri and Otabek silently went about setting the table. The three ate in silence as well, but it was a comfortable silence. They were all feeling particularly lazy today, especially since this was one of the rare days where they all had a day off. That being said, they weren’t feeling so unmotivated that they neglected to clean up after breakfast. JJ washed the dishes, Yuri dried them, and Otabek put them away; a routine that had been in place as long as the three of them could remember.

 

JJ, in a sudden burst of playfulness, flicked some water at Yuri and Otabek. He quickly learned that his actions were not without consequence, however, because Yuri had a damp dish towel. With a snap of his wrist, Yuri retaliated appropriately (wearing a huge grin, as per usual when he was getting revenge), causing JJ to half laugh, half shriek, and cover his butt with both hands as a reflex.

 

“That’s a warning,” Yuri teased through a chuckle.

 

“I wonder what the actual punishment would be,” JJ pondered aloud without missing a beat, intentionally being saucy because he not-so-secretly enjoyed ruffling Yuri’s feather’s. Yuri was better at dishing out some flirting than he was at taking it, something which Otabek and JJ used to their advantage because it was way too adorable.

 

“I’m sure you don’t wanna find out,” Yuri retorted, attempting to maintain his too-cool-for-you attitude, but feeling his cheeks go warm with bashfulness nonetheless.

 

JJ had opened his mouth to make another flirty comeback, but Otabek had decided to step in.

 

“Hey, you two….I love you both, but let’s get back to the dishes.” JJ and Yuri complied, even though they knew by Otabek’s smile that he had been having fun too.

 

Their energy suddenly plummeted as they finished cleaning up. Without a word, the three of them dragged to the couch. As per routine, JJ and Otabek sat on the far sides of the couch. The two undercuts shared a smile as their blond curled up and put his head in Otabek’s lap. JJ once again mentally noted Yuri’s cat-like behavior with fondness.

 

It took no time at all for the trio to drift back to sleep with full stomachs and nothing to do but enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
